Stolen Lovers
by RomansBride
Summary: Aria and Seth are in a relationship and their sex life is nonexistent. Hunter want's Aria and Randy wants Seth. While Randy just goes for it after Seth and Aria have a fight. Hunter wants to go slow. Seth feels bad about cheating and he is also keeping another secret that Roman and Dean wish he would tell Aria. Hunter's marriage is keyfabe so it's not cheating. M/M slash involved
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **No One's POV**_

Aria was working out in the hotel gym. She knew she could be sleeping in but decided to workout and get rid of the frustration she had towards her boyfriend. Seth might act like a jerk in the ring and on camera but he treated Aria like a princess,he gave her everything she wanted and more,but since he was under so much stress lately and it cause him to have performance issues in bed. Aria was always patient about it, she would say it's okay honey and they would fall asleep. In the beginning it was okay but now it was upsetting, because they hadn't had sex since March and it was coming up on September.

 _ **Hunter/ Triple H's POV**_

I walk into the gym trying to beat the crowd and I see Aria running on the treadmill with her headphones on singing. I walk up and climb on the treadmill beside her and she smiles at me. Once I begin to jog I notice that she looks so sad and once she is done with the treadmill she heads towards the weight bench and starts to lift a few small weights. I cut my run short and walk over to her and say "What's wrong Aria you are usually so perky you look so down today." "Hunter it's nothing I'm just a little frustrated is all."she says as she continues to lift weights. "Look you will beat Nikki at Summer Slam you are made to be champion."I say thinking that she was upset about losing to Nikki on Smack Down last night. "I know I will beat Nikki cause J and J are going to be useful and lock Brie in a closet so she can't pull twin magic. I'm frustrated cause Seth and I haven't had sex in over five months."she blurts out and then clamps her hand over her mouth. "Are you kidding me if I was Seth I would be screwing you into the mattress daily."I say before I can catch myself. I've wanted this girl since she showed up with the Shield and it was sexual at first and as I got to know her I saw that she was sweet,smart and tough. When Seth joined the Authority I knew she would come with him. She and I have become friends and she is behind some of the Authority's best plans. "Well don't say anything about this because Seth is sensitive about it."Aria says. "I won't say a word I promise."I say as she stands up to spot me since we are lifting weights together. After our workout we both get on the elevator and I watch her big bubble butt sway as she walks towards the room she shared with Seth.

 _ **Aria's POV**_

I am taking a shower while Seth is still asleep and I am trying to understand why Hunter said he would say that if he were Seth he would screw me into the mattress daily. He was probably trying to be nice and cheer me up. I begin to let my mind wander of other ways he can make me feel better as I start to play with myself all I can see is Hunter fucking me while we are in the back of a limo. Right after I orgasm Seth knocks on the door saying he is about to go workout and he will see me at breakfast. After he leaves I start to pack up our things so we can head to the next city after breakfast. I head over to the breakfast buffet that the hotel provides us with. I sit down next to Stephanie after I fix my food and as I am eating I get a text from Roman asking why I look sad. I send back a message saying that it has to with Seth being stressed which was the wrong thing because Dean storms over and says "Screw keyfabe have the writers make something up but I am borrowing her for the day." I pick up my plate and go over to his and Roman's table after I sit down Roman says "He isn't hitting you is he?" "No guys it a sexual thing he can't perform when he is stressed from work and it's been awhile." I say knowing these guys won't laugh or make fun of Seth cause on screen they are broken up but behind closed doors they are still brothers. "Thank god I thought I was going to have to break his face."Dean said with a grin. After breakfast while we were in the car Dean said "What's while?" "We've done other stuff but no actual sex since he won at Wrestle Mania."I said with a frown. "Don't get me wrong you are like a sister to me but I would be hitting that daily."Roman said. "That's what Triple H said excluding the sister part."I said with a laugh. "Well he's been watching you since you showed up in a tactical vest with us so he might."Dean said "He is married so no."I reply trying to convince myself.

 _ **A few days later during RAW**_

 _ **Hunter's POV**_

I am outside Seth and Aria's locker when I hear Seth yell "Why would you tell Dean and Roman and if you are unhappy why not tell me. It is embarrassing to have my friends tell me that I need to try Viagra when I'm stressed. Don't expect me tonight after the show I will make sure you get a ride but I can't deal with you tonight!" "Seth I'm sorry please honey I didn't think they would say anything about it."Aria says as Seth walks out and slams the door in her face. "Seth you have a match tonight against Neville."I say. After he walks away I walk into the dressing room to see Aria crying. I walk over and I hug Aria and say "Calm down Aria he's just a little angry he will be fine tomorrow just relax I've got you I will take you to your room later and we can do whatever you want." She looks up at me and smiles then says "Even if I want to watch old videos of Undertaker beating you up." "Yes even that."I say. Later Aria had a match against Paige and as the match progressed I knew the chair thing was coming but since she and Seth had fought I just hoped he stuck to the plan. After Paige hit Aria with the chair twice Seth was supposed to go help her but when he didn't show up I ran out and grabbed her. While we were in the trainers room Seth came running in and said "Baby I forgot about the chair thing after our argument." "It's fine Hunter saved me."Aria said. I was so mad at Seth he didn't even say he was sorry.

 _ **Aria's POV**_

Once Raw was over Hunter took me to my hotel and once I got comfortable we ordered some food and watched a movie on Netflix. After the movie was over I said "Hunter I hope Stephanie isn't gonna be mad."I say "Let me tell you a secret. Stephanie is married to Shawn for real,so our marriage is keyfabe and I've never had sex with her."he replied before he kissed me and I kissed back ,we keep going til my phone began to ring and broke apart. I answered and Randy said "Don't worry about Seth he is staying in my room." "Thanks Randy."I said before hanging up. Hunter pulled me into another kiss and then he pulled my shirt off as I unbuttoned his and then he stopped and said "As much as I want you I can't take advantage of you while you're sad." "Hunter will you at least stay and hold me for a little while?" I asked. He nodded and stayed til I got sleepy and then he left.

 _ **Randy's POV**_

When Seth told me about his and Aria's argument I realized that it was now or never,so I kissed him and it went from there. I took his clothes off and I gave him a hell of a blow job and then after he got me naked he sucked my cock like a pro and then I rimmed him and I lubed up my cock and his hole then I slowly slid into him and started to slowly fuck him while I stroked his cock and after he came I filled him up with my cum and after we cleaned up and he fell asleep I called Aria to let her know he was safe with me she sounded out of breath maybe Hunter and I were on the same page but then I remember him saying he wants it to be special with her if he gets the chance.

 _ **Seth's POV**_

I screwed up last night I can't believe I cheated on Aria with Randy. I can keep it a secret and I know he will but damn she's such as good person maybe I need to tell her why we haven't been having sex but I don't want to hurt her. I walk into the gym and see her and Stephanie laughing at something that Shawn Micheals is saying. I walk over and try to kiss Aria but she pulls back and shakes her head. I guess she's still upset about last night. After our workout we ate and then showered and went to a signing. While we were doing autographs I noticed that Hunter made sure that Aria was comfortable but after last night he was just being a good friend. Later during the house show I noticed that Randy was arguing with Hunter about something but when I got closer they got quiet. When I got to the hotel that night Aria and I were in bed and she knows I'm not a cuddly guy but she got close to me and I just chalked it up to her trying to make up with me but I need to tell her about last night just not now.

 _ **A/N Tell me what you think and I will continue Review please and thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Aria's POV**_

Seth has been acting weird ever since we had our fight the other night and he has barely kissed me all week I am starting to worry that he might be cheating me. I have also noticed that Randy Orton has been acting really smug lately and Hunter acts more like my boyfriend than Seth does so things are all mixed up. "Aria I need you and Seth to team up with Orton against Sasha Banks, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Hunter wants to see you in his office right now."Kane said with a smile he only reserved for people he liked.(Seth has never gotten that smile.) I walked into Hunter's office and he sent the cameras out and then pulled me close and said "Aria I want you to know that I am willing to wait until you tell me what you want but understand we have to play it low key sometimes but I will find a way to change that so that I can hold and kiss you whenever you need or want it." "Hunter I am just scared that I will hurt Seth and he's been such a good guy to me."I reply. Hunter nods and swallows like he is trying not to say something. I am so affection starved that I lean in even closer and breath in his cologne, then I kiss him as he lifts me up and sets me on his desk. We are have our hands all over each other when all of a sudden Stephanie McMahon walks in. I go to pull away when Stephanie says "Hunter lock the door I could've been Seth or something. Aria I am with Shawn so if you want Hunter it's fine but you know how keyfabe works so keep it low key."I just nod as Hunter grabs my hips and says "Go get ready for your match and then think about this later I'm not gonna pressure you." I get off the desk and go get ready for my match. When we went out to the ring Seth was acting like his usually did towards me by kissing me and smacking my ass. Orton came out and said "Stay out of the way and pray you don't get tagged in Sasha will hurt you." I rolled my eyes and when the bell rang I jumped into the ring to show Randy that I can handle Sasha. I am holding my own against her and when she goes for the banks statement I reverse it and try to roll her up she kicks out and tags Roman who allows me to tag Randy in they go at for while and Roman drags Randy to their corner and tags in Dean who smiles at me before hammering Randy with hard fast right hand punches. Randy breaks free and tags in Seth who jumps in and starts to get knocked around and Dean tags in Roman who knocks Seth out of the ring and while I am checking on him Roman get ready to spear him and Seth pulls me in front of him and Roman accidentally spears me which makes him even angrier as I get up and stand on the ring apron Seth tags me so even tho I am in pain I try to wrestle Sasha who feels bad about whats going on but then she puts me in the banks statement and I tap out quickly when the match is over Roman,Dean and Sasha are on the outside celebrating when Randy gets into the ring to help me up he says "You ruin everything." and then he RKO's me then he gets Superman punched and Seth gets speared. Roman and Dean help me to the back.

 _ **Hunter's POV**_

I run down to the trainer's area where I see Aria is laying while the trainers are checking her ribs. When they get to one spot and she moans out in pain I feel myself getting angry but I calm down as I walk over to her and say " What happened with you and Randy why did he RKO you?" "I was the reason we lost cause he said that I ruin everything."Aria replied. "He shouldn't have done that just because you guys lost and Seth used you as a human shield when Roman tried to spear him."I say as I pushed some loose strands of hair off her face. After the trainer wrapped her ribs I had Shawn take Aria to the hotel that he Stephanie and I were staying at since I called ahead and booked her a room after I saw her get speared. Once Aria was gone I went into Seth's locker room and said "If you ever pull that using a woman as a shield again I will kick your ass myself and then I will let Roman and Dean kick your ass in a no hold barred, two on one handicapped street fight match with me as special guest ref. Got it?" "Yes."Seth said as he gulped. I headed to Randy's locker room and yelled "Really Randy why the fuck did you RKO her?" "Because she ruined my chance to hook up with Seth again tonight he's been a little distant since Monday but if we would've won the match he and I would've went out to celebrate and I would've reminded him of Monday night and I could have him moaning my name again." Randy said. "Wait so he's a bottom and you had sex with him the other night after he made Aria cry." I said as anger overtook me. Randy just nodded. After the show was over I rushed to the hotel and went to Aria's room . Once I knocked on the door Shawn opened it and said "Dude me and Stephanie are trying to console her but she is crying her eyes out after a nude picture of Seth was sent to her phone from an unknown number." I walk over to where Stephanie is holding Aria to keep her from going to find Seth. "Aria stop you have bruised ribs calm down and if he is cheating on you let me help you gather proof before going after him."I said. "Hunter why would he do this I am willing to do anything for him. He knows that."Aria said with tears rolling down her cheeks. After she calmed down ,Shawn and Stephanie left then I got us both something to eat, I also made sure Aria took her pain pill then I climbed into bed with her and I fell asleep with my arms around her. In the morning I woke up to Aria kissing me and I roll over on top of her and we start to make out and once I get rock hard I stop holding my weight off of her and she moans in pain so I jump up and say "Aria I want you but bruised ribs are no joke so after you feel better we can get to the main event."We got up and got ready for the day and then we had to leave separately.

 _ **Seth's POV**_

Aria shows up at our photo shoot and acts like she is mad at me so I wait till we are eating lunch when I say "Aria sweetheart what's wrong?" "Seth what did you do after Randy RKO'd me. You didn't even try to stop him yet you claim you love me. You didn't even check on me!" Aria yelled. "I got speared so I was hurt and I couldn't check on you. Baby I talked to Randy and he is going to apologize to you for hurting you,he was just upset about losing to Roman and Dean."I reply with a smile. Aria didn't speak to me for the rest of the day. That night at the house show an argument got started between Aria and Randy. "I'm sorry for RKOing you after you made us lose the match."Randy said. "Screw yourself Orton I got put in the banks statement while I had bruised ribs tapping out was my only choice."Aria sneered. "You're just weak admit it. You are the weakest link in the authority. You are dragging Seth down with you."Randy said. "Orton whatever you are just cranky cause Cena dumped you for Nikki Bella. So go find someone to bend you over." Aria said with an attitude. "Bitch you need to watch your mouth." Randy said getting in Aria's face. Aria slapped Randy and then he slapped her back once Aria got her bearings back she kneed Randy and then sat on his chest when he went down and started to punch him in the face as I tried to pull her off of him Hunter came in and pushed me to the side and picked Aria up with no effort. "What the hell is going on?"Hunter asked once Aria and Randy were separated enough to keep them apart. "Randy is a punk ass bitch."Aria said as she sat on Hunter's desk. "He also slapped Aria."I said. "She slapped me first."Randy said. "Orton I don't care if she stabbed you hitting women isn't tolerated." Hunter said. After Hunter fined Randy ten grand he stomped away after saying "This is far from over Aria." "Go suck a dick Randy."Aria replied as she started to file her nails.

 _ **Aria's POV**_

Hunter has me stay in his office after he dismisses Seth. "Aria what really happened?" he asked "Randy gave me an assholes version of an apology so I called him on his bullshit and he called me weak and said I was dragging Seth down so I said he was cranky cause Cena dumped him and he called me a bitch and I slapped him so he slapped me back and you walked in on his beat down."I said "Well he deserved to be slapped after last night,so you're not in trouble but I realize that until you decide what you want to do you and Seth shouldn't be in the ring together so you are gonna be partnered with Kane if you need a male tag team partner."Hunter said before kissing me and wrapping his arms around me. While we were kissing Kane walked in and said "Hunter you need to lock the door but anyway AJ Lee is coming back and we need a story line to put her in so what do we do?" "Aria needs a heel turn so she can start something with AJ."Hunter said "OK after the way she acted towards me before she went on leave I am ready to rattle that little psychos cage."I said as I got off the desk and walked with Kane down to creative. Seth and I got separate rooms for the next couple of nights. When we rolled into the town Smack Down was being done in we decided to share a room and even tho we made out sex just didn't happen. The next morning I got up at four am to go workout as I am about to turn my headphones on I notice Hunter come in and he gets on the treadmill next me and so I put them away and we both jog on the treadmill then we move over to weights then finally over to punching bag and as I am working on the heavy bag I see that Hunter is looking like he want to screw me right there on the gym floor when I walk past him to go and get my things he grabs me and shoves me up against the wall and says "Did you have sex with him last night ?" "No he couldn't get it up from stress."I replied, before I kissed him and as we were making out I felt something inside me change and I liked it a lot as we got more intense Hunter started to suck on my neck and I thrust my hips forward and I felt how hard he was and as I was about to suggest we head to a room I heard Seth call out my name so we pulled apart and Seth said "There you are baby I woke up alone and got worried, I am about to workout do you want to stay and wait or are you busy?" "Well Seth I just finished I am gonna go and talk with Stephanie about my AJ Lee thing."I said before leaving. Later during Smack Down Randy got in my face and said "I hope AJ kicks your ass." I roll my eyes and head to the ring and get in AJ's face and say "Look the psycho is back I hope you're not crazy enough to think you'll get a title shot before me cause I am the number one contender ." AJ jumped me and it was a brawl but I came out on top and put AJ in my submission move called symphony. Later during Randy and Seth's match against Cesaro and Tyson Kidd I was outside the ring pretending to care about the match when I noticed that Star Dust was lurking around the ring and trying to sneak up on Randy and even tho I hate him Randy is apart of the Authority so when he got up on the apron I climbed up and pushed him off when Randy threw Tyson into the ropes I got knocked off the apron but Cesaro moved quick enough to catch me and Randy RKO'd Tyson and pinned for the win and Cesaro didn't put me down til Seth glared at us. After we got back to the locker room Seth was so mad. "Wow Aria really just gonna cuddle with Cesaro in front of me and the world huh?" "Seth are serious right now Star Dust was gonna attack Randy so I stopped him and then when Tyson bumped into me I fell and Cesaro caught me as for him holding me as long as he did that was on him."I replied. That we went to our hotel and we almost had sex but Randy called Seth saying he needed a friend to talk to. I just went to bed and dreamed about Hunter


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Summer Slam**_

 _ **Aria's POV**_

I am the new Divas champion and now all I gotta do is wait for Seth to beat Cena and then we can go celebrate and then maybe our relationship can get back on track. I am sitting in the back on Hunter's desk watching Seth's match when Hunter comes in and hands me an envelope and says"Here's your proof you might wanna be alone when you open it." I had almost forgotten that I felt like Seth was hiding something but I take it and put it in my bag anyway. Seth pinned Cena and when he came to the back he kissed me like he did on our first date. I was dazed until he said" Look baby we are gonna party all day tomorrow but Randy is begging me to go out I won't be back til late don't wait up ok." "Seth this is my first title win I want to do that thing we talked about."I say trying not to whine. "Baby please I promise all day and night and I won't leave your side during Raw."Seth said. I left the building and drove my rental car to the hotel and went to our room I showered and put on my pajamas. I pulled out the envelope that Hunter gave me and when I pulled the pictures out I was confused cause at first it just looked like Seth and Randy hanging out and then a few of them kissing and the last few were of Randy and Seth having sex. I got dressed and went to Randy's room and using the extra key he always gave me and Seth in case he lost his I opened the door to his room and I saw Seth riding Randy while wearing his new United States title belt.

 _ **Seth's POV**_

"Seth is this why you we don't have sex anymore cause Randy is fucking you now?" I hear Aria say behind me. "Baby I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you like this."I say trying to stand as Randy is holding me down. Aria runs over and starts to slap me and Randy who is laughing at her. "I should've fucked Hunter or Roman when I had the chance."Aria says as she leaves the room. "Randy let me up I need to go talk to her."I say "No she knows know and plus we aren't done."Randy growls. "But she is so upset I care about her."I say. "Look Seth you're mine now and you aren't going anywhere." Randy says as he grabs me and flipped us over til he is on top and begins to pound me hard. "Mine all mine Seth you belong to me forever." he moans in my ear.

 _ **Hunter's POV**_

When I go to the hotel bar I see Aria drinking and she look like she is really drunk and I am worried. I see Cesaro and Sheamus trying to get her to stop drinking but she looks distraught and every time they ask about Seth she says "That bastard cheated on me." I walk over and she smiles and I say" Hey Aria let's get you to your room and to bed." "Okay Hunter only if you're taking me."she said trying to sound sexy only to end up sounding like a big four year old.I pay for her drinks and then we get on the elevator and when we make it to her room she goes into the bathroom and puts on her pajamas. I move the pictures that I gave her and she climbs into bed and opens her arms so I take off my shoes and jeans and lay down next to her and she puts her head on my chest and falls asleep. Early the next morning I place aspirin and a glass of water on the night stand along with a note that says' Call Stephanie when you wake up.' I get dressed and leave to go find out what happened last night.

 _ **Aria's POV**_

Once I wake up and take the aspirin on my nightstand I follow the instructions on the note. Stephanie asks me to meet her in her hotel room in twenty minutes. Once I get to the meeting she says "Tell me why you decided to get so drunk Hunter had to put you to bed. I'm not mad I care about you as a friend." Once I told her about seeing Randy and Seth in bed together she hugs me and says" Do you want to be with Hunter or work things out with Seth?" "I feel happy safe and loved even just talking to Hunter with Seth I always felt that I was lacking something now I know what that was. I want to be with Hunter."I reply as Stephanie pulls me to lay my head in her lap. "Well when he gets back from busting heads tell him. He is pissed that you got drunk and Seth was the reason." Stephanie says as she runs her fingers thru my hair.(We are close she's like my big sister so this isn't sexual.) "Shawn tell you wife to stop molesting Aria."I hear Hunter say as he and Shawn walk into the room. "She is just helping me make up my mind." I say before kissing him. "You chose me huh."Hunter said as he hugged me. I nodded. Later that day we had a meeting and when Seth saw me walking between Hunter and Stephanie he knew talking to me wasn't an option. "Okay it seems that our top couple is broken up so Sasha you and Seth will take a few sexy pics and they will be revealed by Miz during Miz Tv tonite and Aria as you are backstage crying Ryback will comfort you and we will pick this back up on Wednesday and make a better plan."Hunter said as Seth looked stunned. Later while we were getting ready for Raw to start Randy walked up to me and said "Hopefully you can be professional about this." "Randy I'm good but you and Seth don't need to say a word to me unless it's work related now I have to go talk to a real man."I said before heading into Hunter's office.

 _ **Third Person POV**_

When Seth and Aria walked out to join Miz on his show Miz said "You are the WWE's new power couple and you guys look very happy together." "We are happy Miz I mean Seth treats me like a princess and he faithful to me."Aria says. "Well Aria it has come to my attention that Seth isn't faithful to you."Miz says. A picture of Seth with Sasha Banks on his lap comes up on the screen and then one of them kissing and the last one was of them in bed together. Aria stood up and slapped Seth then she went back stage and was sitting in the hall crying when Ryback walks up to her.

 _ **Ryback's POV**_

I walk up to Aria and hope she is ready to roll with whatever cause we weren't given lines or a script for this part. "Aria don't cry you deserve someone better than Seth. He cheated on you don't waste your time crying over him."I say as I tilt her face towards me. "Ryback I thought he was the one I gave him all of me."Aria said. "Let me give myself to you and you'll see I'm the one for you." I replied before softly kissing her. After the camera man leaves Hunter is quick to come and hug her. "Wow baby you made me believe you were into her." Dolph said before he hugged me. "Well I don't know how creative is gonna play this but it looks promising."Hunter said as he put the jacket from his suit on Aria cause she looked cold. "Well we see where that's headed."Dolph said as Aria walked away with Hunter."The marriage is keyfabe so her heart is safe."I said. "It's not her I worry about ,Hunter has fallen hard."Dolph says as we head to the locker room.

 _ **Hunter's POV**_

Once Randy told me what Aria saw I knew an on screen break-up would help ease any tension Aria would feel. When we got to the hotel later Aria was looking at me with a shy smile on her face."What's up cutie?"I ask her. "Well I am just kinda happy and sad."Aria said. "Well I hate what Seth and Randy did to you but I'm glad you picked me." I said before kissing her. Aria and I both took our clothes off and when Aria laid down on the bed I kissed her neck and worked my way down and when I got to hey pussy I began to lick and suck her clit when she came I climbed on top of her and once I slid inside her it was tight and I decided to go slowly as I was pumping in and out of her and as we made love I kept whispering to her how long I've wanted to make love to her and how beautiful she was to me. Once we both climaxed I gave Aria a DX t-shirt to put on and we snuggled up to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Roman's POV**_

Dean and I are outside Aria's hotel room knocking on the door cause we want to make sure that she okay since her and Seth are really over. When the door opens we are shocked to see Aria looking like she is really happy and she has sex hair. "Okay please tell me it wasn't Ryback. I love the guy but he is with Dolph Ziggler."Dean says to her. "No and why the early morning wake up call?" she asked. "We are checking on you sis after a break up we have to make sure you don't make any tragic hair style mistakes."I said as I pushed into the room to see what she was hiding. After we stand around and talk awkwardly for a few minutes Dean and I are about to leave when I notice Aria is wearing a DX shirt then I hear Hunter say "Aria just tell them already."

 _ **Aria's POV**_

I nearly die when Hunter yells out to just tell Dean and Roman. He smiles as walks out into the front of our suite. "Thank you for being so gracious about it."I say as I smack his arm. "Wow Aria you took my advice but what about his wife?" Dean said. "My marriage is keyfabe so it's okay."Hunter said wrapping his arms around me. "Seth is gonna lose it when he finds out about this. He already knew you liked each other he is gonna think it was a setup."Roman said with a frown. "No we have kissed a few times behind his back but he was cheating on me with Randy for longer."I said. "Why didn't he just tell you he was gay we've been trying to tell him to do the right thing but I guess if didn't believe it he couldn't say it."Roman said. "Well anyway Hunter it's shovel talk time. If you hurt her, make her cry or ever hit her you're dead CEO or not." Dean said. Roman just squeezed Hunter's shoulder extra hard.

 _ **Hunter's POV**_

Well I see Roman and Dean take being Aria's big brothers very seriously. Later I am with Aria at her Women's Fitness photo shoot and while she is taking pictures Seth shows up with lunch for Aria. "Seth go away shouldn't Randy have you bent over right now."she said. "Wow you are really gonna be like this? I want to be your friend."Seth says. "It's too soon Seth. I need to build my new relationship and figure out my on screen stuff."Aria says shaking her head. "Wait what relationship we just broke up."Seth said. "Well me and someone who's been interested in me for awhile have to decided to give things a try." Aria said with a smirk."Who is it Aria?"Seth asked. "Seth it's for me know and you to worry about."Aria said. "Seth leave her alone she doesn't want to talk about it."I say as I raise an eyebrow at her. After the shoot Aria and I go meet up with Stephanie and Shawn to have lunch and when we head out Steph and I look like the happy couple while Shawn look like Aria's friend helping her thru a break up. When we made it back to the hotel Shawn said "Have you guys told Seth yet?" "Aria decided to make it a mystery who she was with but she said she was with someone."I replied as I pulled Aria into my lap. "I did that because I have an idea to for Smack Down."Aria said. "Well that's good cause you and Ryback aren't doing well in the public opinion."Steph said with a frown.

 _ **Seth's POV**_

Wednesday when Aria walks into the meeting I try to see who she sits with but she just sits next to Hunter. "Well guys I have a suggestion since Seth and I broke up, the Ryback thing was good but how about I am dating someone but no one knows who it is and the Authority are worried so they have Randy and J and J security spying on me and Seth wants to know so he is following me too. It will spotlight lots of superstars as my potential new guy but in the end it can either be Kane, Dean, Roman or even Cesaro." Aria says. "Well I like the idea."Kane says. "It sounds good to me."Vince says over the phone. "Why Kane and not me?"Big Show asked. "I can kiss Kane he won't think I want him like you would."Aria said. Later while we were at the hotel Randy grabbed me and said"Seth baby boy you look tense lay down and let me take care of you." Randy has been really caring but also very clingy I feel like I am never away from him for more than a few minutes. "Randy I am fine just trying to figure out who Aria is dating, she told me she was in a relationship but we just broke up." I reply "Probably Hunter or Dean you know they both have been trying to get into her pants for months now."Randy says. Maybe he's right Dean is always hanging all over her but Hunter is just a really good friend to her.

 _ **Aria's POV**_

Once Smack Down starts I stroll into a meeting late and I look like I've been having a heavy make out session(No makeup necessary. Hunter and I made out till Smack Down started.)and say"Sorry I'm late I got distracted." "Aria are you okay you look a little flustered?" Stephanie asked. "I'm fine just a bit hot."I replied."Well anyway you and Kane have a match against Tyson and Natayla."Hunter said. "Ok we can do that right big boy."I said as I grabbed Kane's hand. Everyone raised their eyebrow at us, so I dropped his hand and went to get ready for my match.

 _ **No One's POV**_

"Okay she is dating someone new and we need to find out to make sure he isn't unsavory." Stephanie said "Well how are we gonna find out who it is?"Seth asked. "Randy you and J and J watch her whoever it is will slip up and when we know who it is we will know what to do." Hunter said. When it was time for Kane and Aria's match they went out and when the match got started Natalya was man handling her until Aria kicked her in the ribs and she tagged in Kane who let Natalya tag in Tyson who went for the high flying tricks only to get grounded. Tyson got whipped into the ropes and that knocked Aria down and Cesaro was checking on her ankle and when Kane noticed he choke slammed Tyson and then he tombstoned and pinned him.

 _ **Cesaro's POV**_

I am checking on Aria like the script says when Kane comes over and Aria curls into me more so I lift her and carry back to the trainers and she hugs me as I brace myself for Kane's attack cause the script says I get jumped but not by who and as I lay Aria on the trainers table she kisses my cheek and whispers "Dean isn't gonna hurt you but make it look bad he will have a mask on." I nod and walk out and Dean jumps me and he barely hits me but I play it up for the cameras.

 _ **Aria's POV**_

When I get back to the Authority locker room Hunter calls me into his office and sends the cameras out. "Aria your idea is looking great all ready. Twitter is blowing up about the kiss and the attack." he says before he wraps his arms around me and kisses me. "Hunter can we do something special in bed tonight?"I ask when we pull apart. "Okay sweetie." he says with a smile. After that I do my conversation shot with Kane. "Why did you let him carry you I would have done that and stayed with you." Kane says like he's angry yet sad. " Kane he was trying to be helpful and he got jumped maybe it's good it wasn't you."I say hugging him. Later when we got to the hotel Hunter and I went to separate rooms that were connected and after we showered I walked into Hunter's room wearing a robe and when he laid back on the bed with his cock rock hard sticking straight up I took off my robe and I am wearing my Divas title belt and he smiled as I slid down and started to ride his cock and he said "I love how you look riding me while wearing your title you are my sexy Divas champion." "Hunter I've wanted you for so long I used to dream about coming to the WWE and meeting you and having you make love to me after I join the DX army. Now you are all mine and I want you make me moan your name every night."I said. He flipped us over and began to pound my little pussy hard and fast. We both began to moan and when I came Hunter came right after. As I fell asleep I heard Hunter say" I love you so much Aria, please don't ever leave me. "I love you too Hunter I'm never going anywhere. I am all yours." I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Hunter's POV**_

Aria just said she loves me back and I hope she meant it cause I'm so into her I've only ever felt this way once and well she broke my heart by leaving me for Brock now that I am over Rena, I can truly give my heart to Aria and make her happy. The next morning I wake up to the sounds of Aria in the other room arguing with Seth. "Seth it's not your business who I am with." I hear Aria say. "Aria I want to make sure you don't get hurt. I need to meet him and let him know if he hurts you me, Dean and Roman will kill him." Seth said. "Dean and Roman have met and talked him already."Aria says. I knock on the connecting door and Seth rips it open and says "Oh sorry Hunter I thought you were her new guy but if you are next door he wouldn't come around." "Well Seth we did do that thing I wanted to do with you that you did with Randy."Aria said. "Aria who is he?"Seth begs. Aria smiles and points to me. "Hahaha Aria you're so funny."Seth says. "It's true Seth I'm the guy she is dating me now."I say. Seth swings at me and misses I grab him and say "Seth we didn't do anything other than kiss til she found you with Randy and from what Randy told me the night you and her fought Randy fucked you seven ways from Sunday and all I did was kiss her." Seth stomps out of the room like a four year old. Aria kisses me and we head back to bed knowing we will have to face things eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Aria's POV**_

Once Hunter and I decided to face the world we made love in the shower and then got dressed to do our scheduled appearance. I was sitting between Kane and Joey Mercury who kept trying to touch my leg under the table I mentioned it to Hunter during a break and he had me moved to sit next to him and Stephanie. After the signing we all boarded a flight and I was sitting between Roman and Dean when Seth walked up and said "So is that why you joined the Authority so you could been Hunter's whore or maybe so you could be a mini Stephanie?" "Seth go suck Randy's dick cause you need something in your mouth to keep stupid shit from coming out of it."Dean said. "Oh please Dean she is a whore you're only all protective because you want to fuck her."Seth said. "Well what's my excuse Seth cause if you call her a whore one more time it gonna be a hard week for you boy." Roman said. "You always fall for her little Ms. innocent act. She looks at you with those big brown eyes and you just want to protect her from the world, you've said it yourself."Seth sneered."Well Seth if you had been screwing me instead of letting Randy bend you over I wouldn't be with Hunter now would I."I replied before I got up went to the bathroom. After I came out I saw Roman and Dean smiling as Seth and Randy sat looking pissed off. "What wrong with the love birds?"I asked. "Well Hunter heard wht Seth said about you so there is a six person tag match you, me and Dean versus Seth,Randy and AJ, and we are slated to win with you spearing AJ while I Superman punch Randy and Dean does Dirty Deeds on Seth. On Raw."Roman said as he hugged me. Once we land and check into the hotel Stephanie kidnaps me to go shopping for my new flirty attitude on screen. "Hunter is gonna go kinda caveman when he sees you in this."she says as she holds up a tiny black dress and heels. I smile as I add it to my ever growing pile of outfits.

 _ **Hunter's POV**_

After Seth's little tantrum on the plane I'm pissed and since Steph ran off with my girlfriend I borrow her husband and we are doing a little ring work. "So Hunter I see the way you look at her so this is about more than sex right." Shawn says with a smile. "Yeah I told her I love while I thought she was asleep and she was awake and she said it back."I told him. "Well I know the whole her pretending to be with another guy thing has got to be burning you up inside."he replied. "It bugs me but until we work out all the details this it how it goes."I said. Later that night I went to my room and saw the bags of stuff Aria had bought and I knew some of these weren't gonna make an onscreen debut if I could help it. I looked up to see Aria come out of the bathroom wrapped ina towel fresh from the shower. I grabbed her and said"How short is the shortest dress in these bags?" Aria raised the towel to about mid thigh level and said "I bought that one just for you tho." I smiled and kissed her and she pushed me back on the bed and said "I want you sorh right now." Aria dropped her towel then she bent over and took my shoes off then she removed my pant and boxers quickly I took my shirt off and she went down and deep throated my cock. I was started to fuck her throat and when she came up for air I was hard as hell. I stood up and picked Aria up and slid her onto my cock and she moaned and I bounced her up and down on my cock as she screamed my name out loud and then kissed me once she started to cum I laid her on the bed and then I came deep inside her. Later while we were showering I noticed her scratches on my back and said "It a good thing I wear suits cause you marked me up." Aria looked and my back and said"That the first time I've ever done that to anyone." I smiled before we ordered dinner and watched a movie.

 _ **Third Person POV**_

Monday night on Raw Aria and AJ were in the ring arguing when it turned into a fight and when Seth and Randy ran down to break it up Seth grabbed Aria who slapped him and then Randy grabbed her and she slapped him too. Randy was about to slap her when Dean ran down and started to fight when Seth attempted to jump Dean Roman showed up so it was an all out brawl. When Kane finally got the fight broken up he said"Aria you Roman and Dean will face Seth, AJ, and Randy. Later when the match started it was Aria and AJ were trading blows when Aria clotheslined AJ and then she started to whip her around when AJ finally got away from her she tagged Randy in who let Aria tag Roman who started out by getting Randy into their corner and beat him then tagged in Dean who was drilling him with rights til Randy broke free and tagged in Seth who looked scared cause he knew this was a Seth and then started drilling him in the face. Once Seth got free he tagged in AJ and Dean tagged Aria in who took to slamming AJ and when Aria pinned Randy got in the ring to break it up the pin that's when all hell broke loose cause Roman Superman punched Randy Dean hit Seth with the Dirty Deeds and Aria hit AJ with a big Samoan spear and got the pin and three count for the win.

 _ **Dean's POV**_

It's time for me to kiss Aria which is gonna be so hard cause as pretty as she is it's just awkward to kiss a girl I see as a little sister. Once we kiss it is so weird but then Roman pulls me away and then he kisses her. Aria looks at both of us shocked before she grabs a mic and says"Look guys as wonderful as those kisses were I can't date either of you cause you're like my big brothers." After she hugs us both we all go back stage where the camera pans over to a guy in all black watching as Aria goes into her locker room. When I get to my locker room my girlfriend Renee lights into me about the way I held Aria during our kiss. "Dean you acted like you were into her you don't ever hold me like that when we kiss." Renee said as she tapped her foot. "Look Renee that was the most awkward kiss of my life I held her so it would look good."I say as I tap my collar bone to keep from getting mad at her. "Dean you're lying if you want Seth and Hunter's leftovers have at the slut we are done." Renee said. "Fine but don't call Aria a slut that is my baby sister and you better be glad it was me and not Roman who heard that."I say before I punch the wall next to her head. I head down to Roman's locker room to tell him what happened when I walk in I hear him say "Look Galina she is just my friend it was a staged kiss you act like we made out or something. Fine then the wedding is off I will pick Jojo up this weekend." "Damn man you too me and Renee broke up over that kiss too."I said as I felt the adrenaline rush from my argument surge even more. "Yeah but now I can do this."Roman said before he kissed me and my mind went blank then I kissed him back we finally broke apart when Aria opened the door and said" It's about damn time guys." "What are talking about?"I ask. "Well I see how you two look at each other and They way Roman watches your ass makes me want to fuck you plus the way you lick your lips when Roman is wearing just a towel is just too much."Aria says with a smile before she hugs us both.

 _ **Seth's POV**_

Later that night we are in the Authority locker room and since there ar no cameras Aria and Hunter are making out like two horny teenagers. When it's time for the Authority to go out and make an announcement I notice how short Aria's skirt is and I say "That's a little shorter than usual for you." "Yeah it's my new look."she replies as Kane steps between us and places his and on her back. When we make it down to the ring I notice how she bends over to get between the ropes. "Well it seems that tonight three of our people had a fight and to make sure we are united you guys need to apologize and hug."Hunter says. "I am sorry for slapping you both Randy and Seth." Aria said with a fake smile. Randy and I both hugged Aria. "Well now that that's over with want to announce the fact that Aria will be facing Nikki Bella and AJ Lee in a triple threat match for her title at Night of Champions."Stephanie said. Later that night Randy and I were in bed after he had basically screwed me into the bed when he said "If Aria is making you uncomfortable I can have her beat up in the parking lot." "Randy I just want her to at least be my friend again I don't want her hurt but she just hates me so much right now and I have been jackass lately."I said. "Well first stop being a jackass and let her be mad for awhile Aria can be a bitch sometimes but she will eventually forgive you. Remember when Jamie broke her music box she was mad at him for a month and then one day she hit him, hugged him and gave him a coffee so it might be months but she will forgive you and plus she is happy and I know Hunter won't hurt her."Randy said after that we drifted off to sleep holding each other.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Hunter's POV**_

In the weeks leading up to Night of Champions Aria was making both her match lead up and her boyfriend mystery storyline look good on screen. So when she was in the ring on Raw with a mic everyone's eyes were glued to her."Well it seems that everybody wants to know who I am dating but do I really want to tell you guys right now. If you really want to know tune in to Raw next week and you will see my new boyfriend." Aria said before she left the Aria walked into my office I kissed her and said" Are you sure he's the right person for this job Aria because he seems shy and reserved." "Hunter that's what makes it so perfect my wild side will bring his out when we were in NXT together Neville and I were the wild ones when we roomed together and he is a good guy so our chemistry my look sexy but he knows I'm all yours" Aria said as she hugged me tightly. Later that night we ran into Renee who said "Aria you act like you're proud to be the bosses whore don't you realise he's a married man?" "You're just mad that Dean thinks my body is better than yours and that I can have men who wouldn't give you a second glance." Aria said with a look that I knew meant keep it up and I will hurt you. Once we left the arena Aria, Stephanie, Shawn,and I had to catch a flight to New York because we all had to grant some wishes for sick kids. During the flight I noticed that Aria looking a bit sad so I put my arm around her(it was a private plane) and said" What's wrong sweetie? You look sad. Can I fix it?" " Can you make people stop saying I'm a slut or make them understand that Seth hurt me."Aria said before she started to cry and Stephine comes over and says"This is bullshit I'm going to put a stop to it." I knew there was going to be hell to pay cause Stephanie loved Aria like a little sister. The next morning we all met up with the kids who wanted to see us as a wish and we spent the day with them ,the little boy I had kept saying how pretty Aria was and that he was glad Seth wasn't her boyfriend and how he hopes its some one like Neville or Kalisto cause the small guys never get the pretty girl. Later when I told her she gave him a hug and said"If you were older you'd be perfect as my new boyfriend." When we made it to the hotel to rest up before the house show Aria went our connected room and went to sleep quickly as she was sleeping her email on her phone keep going off and I saw the reason she was so sad last night cause in every single one it was someone saying she was a slut who slept her way thru to the top most of them were from three people:Renee,AJ,Summer Rae. I left a took her phone to Stephanie who printed them out. When I got back Aria had just woken up.

 _ **Aria's POV**_

When Hunter walks in holding my phone I look at him confused he's never taken my my phone before then he says" Aria why didn't you tell me about Renee,AJ and Summer harassing you. I can't fix it if you don't tell me sweetheart so please don't hide it from me anymore." "I didn't want to seem like a whiner with all that was going on I was just trying to handle it on my own." I said as I fell into his open arms and cried. "Well baby Shawn Stephanie and I are always here to help you"Hunter said as he kissed my forehead. Later when we walked into the house show I saw that Roman and Dean looked angry and when they pulled me away Hunter didn't say a word. "Baby girl you know better than to try and hide things from your big brothers so why did Stephanie have to tell us about those three sluts picking on you?" Roman asked. "I didn't want to seem like I needed to be protected from every little thing." I said as they both gave me a bone crushing hug. When my match against Naomi came up it was a tough match but I came out on top after I used my drop kick called sour note. After we headed to the back I am walking past the Divas locker room when I hear Randy and Seth yelling at someone and I wonder who they are what they did cause those guys may act like jerks but I've never heard them yell at a person. "Now if you bitches ever bother Aria again I can't tell what I might do but it will hurt."Seth said."I'm going to RKO you and get Aria to press charges that I know the Authority will help to support by supplying information."Randy says. When they walk out I can't help but hug them and say" You guys are so sweet and that makes it hard to be mad at you." "So you're not mad at us anymore?" Seth says as he squeezes me tight "I guess not but you have got to say sorry to Hunter for trying to hit him." I say after we break the hug.I find Hunter he is holding out a present for me but he looks worried when he sees Seth has my hand in his. "Hunter I am so sorry for trying to hit you and I am so happy that you and Aria are happy together." Seth says. I walkover and kiss him then say "You thought we had gotten back together didn't you? We are trying to be friends because he and Randy told off the girls who harass me." "Well it looked bad but anyway here's something to say you're mine without saying it until we figure it all out."he says while handing me a small box. I opened it and inside a necklace with a small replica of the crown her wore when he was King of the Ring. I smiled as he placed it around my neck. Later when we made it to our room we were basically ripping each others clothes off when we made it to the bed we started to 69 and as Hunter was sucking my on my clit I was deep throating his big cock when we were both about to cum Hunter pulled out of my mouth and slid into my tight little pussy and started to slowly fuck my while he played with my nipples I was moaning out his name and he started to pound my tight pussy while saying" Aria you are mine all mine and I will always take care of you." That sent me over the edge and I came and he came right after me. We took a shower and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Randy's POV**_

After me and Seth told those bitches off Aria hasn't been bothered by them again and she and Seth are becoming close friends again which is good but those too weren't as annoying when they dated but they also didn't have a love sick Dean around to make them act like teenagers. Hunter and I watch as they laugh about only god knows what when Roman walks over and says"Yeah this is gonna be thing and you guys are gonna see me a lot more cause that's my guy." "As long as Aria is happy I'm fine she is happier than I have seen her since before the break up."Hunter says. "Is this really a thing to eat icecream and laugh at some shit nobody gets but them?" I ask because Seth seems so happy with them." Yeah anime and ice cream is their thing but at least its not the dirty kind." Roman said with a grimace. When it was time for Night of Champions I felt bad for my poor Seth two matches back to back and even tho he kicked Sting's ass he lost to Cena. Aria came out and during her match it seemed like Nikki was beating the crap outta AJ and then it was just Nikki and Aria in a one on one which Aria won using her submission called symphony. When Aria made it back stage Dean Roman and Seth sprayed her with silly string. Those four are weird if Hunter or I had won it would be champagne not silly string."Where is the champagne for our champion?" I ask " Aria doesn't drink so we don't do that with her." Dean said. "Well she got drunk once but that was after the thing." Hunter said. "Wait that was her first time drinking, we have got to fix that."I said "NO! Randy drinking isn't a good thing for me it makes me think of my past."Aria said. I see how she Seth,Dean and Roman look uncomfortable. "Hey let's take our champs out to dinner and maybe try to bring the Authority and the Shield together."Hunter said."I'll eat your food but I won't join your party not even for the hot girls you attract." Dean said as he put his arm around Aria.

 _ **Third Party POV**_

Near the middle of Raw Aria came to the ring with a mic and she said "Since Seth and I ended things it seems like everybody has wanted to either date me or figure out who I'm dating. First off I needed a man who was smart and sweet, second I wanted someone who takes risks and finally a man with good looks and a sense of style. So I picked the man that gravity forgot Neville." Neville's music hit and he came out and once he was in the ring he said"I'm glad you finally told everyone cause now I can do this in public." Neville wrapped his arms around Aria and kissed her passionately. Once their kiss was broken Wade Barrett came out and said"I hate break up the love fest but we have a match Neville." Aria was about to leave the ring when Neville grabbed her waist after he took his cape off and put it on her. Once the match started it was brutal when Wade thru Neville outside Aria went to check on him and Wade grabbed her by the hair which was a bad move cause after Neville saw that he attacked Wade and once he got him back in the ring he did lots of kicks and then he hit him with the red arrow after the match. Randy Orton came out he looked at Neville then he RKO'd Wade. Later during a locker room shot Triple H walks up to Neville and says" I can see why Aria likes you I see the potential that you have. I want you to join the Authority and see all the doors we can open for you." Neville looks hesitant but he nods and shakes Triple H's hand. Raw ends with Neville and the Authority standing over a beat down Cesaro and Kevin Owens.

 _ **Aria's POV**_

Later that night as Hunter and I are eating pizza and watching a movie. I think about telling him about my parents and how I met Dean and how he saved me and then how wrestling saved both of us cause I'm sure he will understand unlike Seth who always thought I was leaving something out. After the movie ends I say "Hunter I need to tell you something's about my past. Just listen and ask questions when I am done talking. My parents were hardcore alcoholics and drug users I was never in any danger until I turned eleven and they tried to trade me for drugs so I ran away. Life for a girl on the streets was rough because people either took your stuff or tried to rape you and one night this guy was trying to rape me when I was about fifteen and that's how I met Dean and he took me in as his little sister which was a blessing because even when he wasn't a around once people knew I was his they didn't bother me. One night I was at our hideout waiting for him to come back and when he did he said leave everything that's not important cause we are starting over because I'm got signed on to wrestle and I said you are apart of the package so tonight we sleep in a real bed and wear clean clothes and get to shower without waiting for twenty people to go ahead of us. The next day we started to train and the trainers saw my dedication to hard work and when they built Shield I was the only female willing to go all in for the cause. Seth Roman and Dean are the only people who really know all of this about me. Before Dean came along I had been raped once and I stabbed the guy I don't know if he is dead or not." I saw the looks of shock, anger sadness and fear pass over his face before he did the same thing Roman did which was hug me "That's why you don't drink so you won't become an alcoholic like your parents. Baby you are so strong and brave. Dean is the best."he said as he cried into my hair. "You don't think I'm just a street urchin who deserves whatever happened to me?" I asked when he let me go." No baby you are special, you're the best thing in my life I want to give Dean a raise for finding you."Hunter said before he kissed me and carried me to the bed where I fell asleep safe and warm in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hunter's POV**_

After everything Aria told me I want make sure that she always feels safe and happy. The next day as we are taking pictures for Authority's cover story in WWE magazine I notice they way she is makes a frustrated face after any picture where she is between J&J so I asks her what's wrong. "They keep trying to grab my ass."Aria says as she rolls her eyes. Once we get ready to reset the pose I suggest that she stand beside me and Stephanie. Later during a house show Aria and I are sitting in the Authority's locker room when a production assistant came in with a bouquet of sunflowers and hands them to Aria. "To a beautiful princess who left my sight too soon,Love your past." Aria read from the card. "Who sent that creepy ass message?" Randy asked. We all shrugged and I got worried so I had they few people who I trusted with Aria's safety make sure she was never alone no matter what. Once we got to the hotel we were both tired so after a shower we both kinda just fell asleep in each others arms.

 _ **Aria's POV**_

After the flowers from yesterday I am a little weirder out so rather than head to the gym alone I wait for Hunter to get up and we get Stephanie and head to the hotel gym. While we were working out Stephanie says"If we do the whole Hunter cheats with you thing you know I will have to be nasty to you and scream at you and then you have to go thru some embarrassing matches for awhile. Can you handle that?" "Steph I can handle that I mean come on on I had to do a cream pie match because it was a clown thing. I think feuding with you would be fun." I said as we hugged. Later I heard that Brock was returning in a couple of months so we needed to remember that he is very crazy about his personal space. I was helping Dean and Seth go over the lines for their feud when Dean says" Why did Hunter give me a five thousand dollar check this morning?" "Oh I told him about my past and he wanted to give you a raise for saving me. I think he's gonna give you more money unless you talk to him."I said before we went back to running lines. When it was time for Smack Down I saw that I had to face off with Summer Rae and she looked irritated about the fact that she got beat down and has to run away from me after Neville beats her little boy toy Tyler Breeze. After we face off she tries to turn the tide and go against the script and I get poked in the eye and that's when I get mad and I slam her and then superman punch her then I go up top and hit her with the red arrow. When I got to the back Hunter hugs me and says" She's in so much trouble. Vince called and said she is to be fined and you get to pick and referee her next match." Later that night I see Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar come in to do a meeting with Hunter and Stephanie as they are having the meeting I am reading while Seth lays his head on my lap and plays a game, I notice that Brock keeps looking at me and Seth. After a few minutes Hunter tells me and Seth to go find Randy. I know he wanted me and Seth to leave cause Brock was about to say something nasty and Hunter knows my anger will over load my common sense I will try to stand up to Brock.

 _ **Stephanie's POV**_

"They look so cute together maybe I could take them out sometime." Brock says after Aria and Seth leave. "Brock are you going to sign this contract or do we need to go back to making deals?" I ask not liking the way he looked at Aria and Seth. Brock just picked up a pen and signed the contract, after he left our office I went to find Aria and she was talking to Neville about the new photo shoot they had to do for the cover of a new couples fitness magazine. I took her hand and said" Watch your back around Brock I have a feeling he wants you and Seth for his bed." "I noticed how he kept looking at us in a creepy way." Aria said with a frown. The next day I take Aria shopping and we see a lady watching us and I let security know while Aria is trying on a dress. The rest of the weekend is uneventful since we were all doing press for the network.

 _ **Aria's POV**_

I am sitting in Hunters office before RAW starts when the last person I ever wanted to see walks in. "Oh my god Aria you look so beautiful and grown up I was so worried about you when you ran away from home. I'm glad you are okay." my mother said."You were never worried about me. I'm so much more than okay I'm happy safe and loved. Why are you here?" I asked right before Hunter walked in. "Aria I just wanted to see you." she said. "Aria who is this woman,is she bothering you?" Hunter asked putting his arm around me. "Hunter this is the sorry excuse of a woman that I called my mom,Lashay James."I said as I leaned into Hunter. "Aria adult or not I am still your mother and you will respect me!"she yelled." I will never respect you. You and my worthless father tried to trade me for drugs,so I ran away and lived on the streets where I met Dean the first member of my real family and now I have a family that cares about me. I found a man who loves me and I don't need you in my life." I said as Hunter pulled me closer. "Aria I need your help I will never bother you again if you just give me ten thousand dollars to pay off the drug dealers cause if I don't pay them they will kill me." my mother said as she got on her knees and begged. "No I went without food and clothes because of your habit so now you will suffer because of your own mistakes." I said as Hunter called security. Once they showed up and dragged her away I collapsed into Hunter's arms. "Oh my god security has that woman who was watching us while we went shopping Friday." Stephanie said as she walked into the office. "Well Hunter just met my mom."I said before my world went black. I came to laying on the couch in Hunter's office with Dean, Seth, and a doctor standing over me. After a checkup the doctor said "Stress and exhaustion." "Aria Casey James I know you had better not be trying to diet again between you and Seth this weight loss stuff is going too far you both are beautiful people with amazing bodies!" Roman yelled from across the room." Roman you don't get it we can't help it we aren't built like you, Randy, Hunter or the divas we have to work twice as hard to look half as good." Seth said as he hugged me. " Baby boy you are beautiful I love your body. Aria Hunter hit the jackpot with you cause you're no stick figure you've so many curves it ought to be illegal."Randy said as he kissed Seth and then stroked my hair. "Weight in and if either of you are under what you usually weight by more than three pounds you're benched from the Euro tour coming up." Stephanie said. Hunter helped me up and said "Aria your body is awesome I love you so please don't starve your self." "I don't I just make sure to work off all the fat."I say as we head to the scale. Once I step on I realized that I hadn't lost more than a pound but Seth was so lucky he lost two pounds and then the looks on Hunter, Randy, Dean, Roman, and Stephanie's faces made feel sick inside because I hurt them by hurrying myself and I knew Seth felt it too. Later as we sat in the office with our heads hung like two bad kids Randy and Hunter brought us dinner and it felt so degrading for them to watch us eat but the next day when we tried to go to the hotel we were restricted access because we had to be supervised, so I called Hunter. When he and Randy showed up they both made us drink a smoothie before we could workout and we weren't allowed to spend too much time on the treadmill. That night before the house show Hunter said "If you want they we treated you and Seth today to be your life then keep on trying to lose unnecessary weight, cause it may be tiring but I care enough about you to do it. So please stop hurting yourself like that." "I'm sorry Hunter I will try to stop it's just hard and I want to be beautiful for you." I said as I hugged him.

 _ **Lashay's POV**_

Aria told me no but she will pay one way or the other cause she owes me I gave her life and I know a few men who will pay a pretty penny for her. I bet her little boyfriend would pay a hefty amount if she was kidnapped and a ransom was charged to set to get her back.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aria's POV**_

We are out on the European tour and even tho Hunter can't do all the tourist stuff with me I'm having a great time with Neville and the rest of my friends. During the Raw we shot in in London I had to interfere in a match between Sheamus and Neville, so I jumped up on the apron and raked Sheamus' eyes while the ref was talking to Neville. Once Neville used the distraction to get Sheamus down he hit the red arrow for the win. Hunter came out and said "Neville you are now the number contender for the Intercontinental championship and you will go up against Dean Ambrose at Hell in a Cell." Once we got backstage I was sitting in Hunters lap when a cameraman said we need some stock footage for when you guys are found out. I smiled and put on a real good show. Later I was in the parking garage with Sasha when Paul Heyman walked up to me and said "Brock would like to have dinner with you and Seth tomorrow so where should I send the car to pick you up?" "Ummm how bout to hell cause I'm not going I'm busy and Seth will tell you the same. If Brock wants to have dinner with me he can ask me and hear me say no in person." I said. "Brock doesn't like to be told no so you might wanna change your answer." Heyman said. "Well tell Brock I said she can't go." Hunter said as he approached and put his coat over my shoulders. When we reached the hotel I kissed Hunter and said " I don't want Brock or anyone else you know that right." Hunter nodded before he pulled me close and we fell asleep with nothing more than love in our hearts.

 _ **Hunter's POV**_

We had just come off the European tour and were just sitting around my house when Aria got a phone call and when she was done she started to dance around like she was super happy. "Wow what's so great?" I ask her." You know that song 'Work from home' by Fifth Harmony. They want me and some other Divas and superstars in the remake video." Aria said with a smile. I realized why she was so happy when she started to sing the song. The day of the video shoot they had Aria and the other divas go thru and shoot them all doing all the scenes and act like they were singing to various male superstars including me. Aria was so sexy crawling across the desk towards me and then when she was all in Michael Cole face pulling his tie while singing to him. The hottest thing she did was when she was sitting in my lap and said "You're the boss at home." After the video shoot I took Aria to our hotel room and began to rip her tiny dress off and I kissed her neck and worked my way down but she sat up and pushed me onto my back and we got into sixty-nine position and as she began to deep throat my cock I was licking and sucking on her juicy hot pussy until she was dripping wet and I was dripping precum. We switched positions and she said "Hunter we can do what ever you want." I slid into her tight pussy and began to pound her from behind gripping her hips tight as she moaned my name over and over again. I kissed her shoulder as I pulled out and slid my cock into her ass and even tho she tensed she didn't stop me as I slowly built a rhythm and began to speed up as I rubbed her clit and when she came I erupted deep in her ass due to the spams from her orgasm. Once we both took a shower Aria fell asleep but I left to go start making plans for her birthday which was on Halloween. I was shopping for a great theme when I remembered what her costume was and I knew that she would love the theme and I got a costume to compliment hers.

 _ **Seth's POV**_

Once it was time for the video premiere on Raw I was ready to see Aria and Randy in the shots they did together I was excited to see everyone in the video. When it was playing I could hear the other divas getting angry and I also saw that Aria was trying her best to sink into the floor at how much attention she was getting as the video played on. When it was over Paige walked up to Aria and tried to slap her but Sasha grabbed her arm and said " You can't get mad at her the director of the video did this I'm pissed but not at her I'm pissed at myself because my portrayal wasn't good enough to make the cut." "I really had no idea I'm sorry." Aria said looking at the floor. Later that night things went sideways and Neville got injured so we had to find a replacement to face Dean which ended up being Sami Zyan and then Randy re- injured his shoulder so he was out. I knew that the way things were going anything was bound to happen next. So I told Hunter to keep working on the him and Aria scandal because not only would it give them more time together but it would give us some filler if someone else got injured. During the press tour for Hell in a Cell it seemed like Lesnar was paying way too much attention to me and Aria especially while we were eating lunch or just sitting together talking. "What's up with Lesnar watching us all the time?" I asked Aria as we were getting ready to do a house show. "Stephanie says he wants to sleep with both of us together and while you're a cutie been there done that and plus Brock is scary." Aria said as she pinched my cheek and kissed my forehead.

 _ **Aria's POV**_

During Seth's match with Kane I was sitting in Hunter's lap trying to calm down before my match cause I don't really want to face Charolette with Ric ringside but there was nothing we could do about it. Once I walked down the ramp I was ready and when I heard Shawn Michaels entrance music I knew Hunter had my back by sending HBK down to watch my back. Charolette and I went back and forth but when I finally saw my opening I went for it with a DDT and then I used the pedigree to win and when the ref raised my hand I was so excited. After Hell in a Cell things were calm and I was ready for Halloween which was birthday. During Raw everybody saw my costume and they loved me as Harley Quinn. Later Hunter asked me to meet me in our hotel's ballroom, when I got there he was dressed as the joker when he flipped then lights on everybody was dressed as superhero/villain couples and I loved it. "Happy Birthday babygirl." Roman said while he was dressed as Batman, with Dean dressed as Robin. During the party Hunter made sure I was always smiling when it came to gifts everybody pretty much hit the mark even Jamie Noble did well , but Hunter's gift blew them all out of the water. I nearly cried when I saw the twenty-five carat diamond and platinum bracelet with a sledgehammer charm on it. "Oh my god Hunter its beautiful!" I yelled before kissing him. "Just like you are sweetheart. I need you to wear it on Raw and really flash it for the cameras." Hunter said as he lifted me by my waist. While we were dancing I realized that this was the best birthday I've had in years.

 _ **Brock's POV**_

I can't believe that little bitch told me no and Hunter needs to understand that I will get to her cause if she has a boyfriend he'll be a minor problem, and with Randy gone Seth will be easy prey he might just come along to keep Aria from getting hurt. I am trying to think of ways to get Aria alone just to talk when a woman who looks a lot like an older version of Aria walks up and says "I heard you want to date my daughter. For the right price I can help you." "What do mean by the right price and dating isn't what I want. I want her as my little sex toy along with her ex Seth." I replied. "Well I can't do anything about the boy but for ten grand I can make sure you get her alone."she said with a wicked smile. This bitch is willing to set her own kid up for ten grand she's worse than Paul. I shake her hand and she's gives me a number to call so we can workout the details.

 _ **Mystery Man's POV**_

I sit back and watch as Lashay just sold out her kid to a beast. I make a call to people who know and love Aria. I wasn't able to protect her in the past but now I can and will keep her safe no matter what because she is precious and beautiful. I know she will never find out about my involvement in her life and I am glad because I owe her more than I can ever repay no matter how long I live. Once I ended the call I smiled at the picture of her in full Shield gear standing next to me. I will reveal my relation to her once she is safe. Ambrose confronted me about it but now isn't the time and neither was then.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hunter's POV**_

When it was time for Raw Aria keep flashing the bracelet subtly and the person scripted to notice it was Stephine and she said " Oh Aria that's cute it looks kinda like the bracelet Hunter gave me but with a dollar sign instead of a sledgehammer charm." Later Aria was headed to the ring and with me and Stephanie when Lesnar walked up and said" Hey Aria happy belated birthday. I hope you got everything you wished for and more." "Thank you Brock."Aria said as she showed off her bracelet. When we got to the ring everyone wondered what the Authority wanted next."Well it seems that AJ Lee has been talking trash about our Women's champion."I said. AJ's music hits and she comes out and once she gets in the ring she says "Well she's a slut and a paper champion." "AJ you calling me a slut is funny cause not so long ago you were allover Kane, Cena and that loser you married. So you have no room to talk and why are you calling me a slut?" Aria said. "Well let's see you screwed Shield , then you hung onto Seth, then you slept with Neville and now you're screwing the boss."AJ said." Whatever AJ I'm dating Neville and Triple H is married." Aria said as she pushed her hair back just to show off the bracelet more. "Well what is this about Aria?" AJ asked as a picture of me hugging Aria popped up on the titan-tron. "AJ that is our boss consoling me after Seth and I broke up." Aria said smoothly.

 _ **Aria's POV**_

Once I got done beating AJ up as J and J held her arms as I kicked her in the face before grabbing a mic and saying "Watch your mouth before I kick your teeth down your throat." Later I was in the back with Seth when Renee walked by and said "She can't keep her legs closed she's right back to Seth while Neville is out." "Renee you know that interview you want to do about the Indy process well Triple H heard about it but he wants a good reporter on it and he asked my opinion and after what I just heard you say I'm going for Jojo." Seth said as he put his arm around me. After we left the arena and got to the hotel Hunter said "Well we are going for the reveal in two weeks unless someone gets injured and we have move it up." "Okay baby."I said as I took off my necklace and bracelet, then placed them in my jewelry box. "What's up cutie?" Hunter asks. "I just hope the fans get over it easily." I said as I undid Hunter's tie. "Baby the fans love you and they'll say I manipulated you into it." Hunter said as he took the tie off then unzipped my dress and began to kiss my neck causing me to moan I turned around and started to unbutton his shirt and then unbuttoned his pants. Once he took his boxers off I got on my knees and gave him a blowjob and when he was about to cum he grabbed me and put me on the bed and then he stroked him self till he came allover my chest. After I took a shower I got into bed and hoped that everything would be fine.

 _ **Seth's POV**_

I am doing a house show and everything is going great when all of a sudden I feel my knee give out and then I go down. Triple H, Stephanie, Aria and Randy all run out to check on me. "Hey Seth what's wrong?" Triple H asked. "My knee gave out." I say. "Okay guys come on let's let him leave with some dignity." Aria said as they helped me slide out while Randy and Triple H helped me hop to the back where a stretcher was waiting for me. Later at the hospital Aria was with me cause she's knows how much I hate the MRI machine and the doctors needed a complete picture. "Hey Seth I'm sorry I freaked out when I saw you with Randy it just hurt cause there was no way for me to compete with him to keep you." Aria said while we were doing the MRI. "Look Aria I was wrong for cheating on you." I replied. "Seth I cheated too not with sex but I spent the night alone with Hunter and I kissed him I almost had sex with him at least three times and I know that it hurt to see your mentor with a person you loved but we never meant to hurt you Seth." Aria said. Once my MRI was done I hugged Aria. Later the doctor told me I would be out for at least eight months. "Seth it will give us time to be together." Randy said as he kissed my forehead. Roman and Dean showed up with balloons, candy and teddy bears. "Oh skittles I'm taking those." Aria said as she grabbed a bag of candy, and it seemed like both of us clearing the air made us closer than ever. When I left the hospital I hoped that the fans saw the Aria that I see a sweet girl who loves with her whole heart but she has to play a home wrecker.

 _ **Stephaine's POV**_

Since Seth got hurt Smack Down started with me seeing lipstick on Hunter's collar and going ballistic and Aria calming me by saying "You know he did a meet and greet today it might be a fans lipstick from a hug." I calmed down and said "Aria you're right." Later there was scene of Aria and Triple H whispering in the hallway and standing really close then pulling away when I walk up, then finally Hunter and I are going out to do and announcement Aria straightened Hunters tie and smoothed it out as he looked into her eyes then said "Thanks doll face." "Let's go." I say looking pissed off. When the authority hit the ring I stood between Aria and Hunter as we talked about Seth having to vacate the title and the tournament. Just as we are bout the leave the ring Miz came out and said "I think that Aria is doing more than stroking the boss' ego. I have evidence to so much more so I would like you three along with Neville as my guests on Miz TV on Raw." "Why should anyone listen to you Miz?" Aria said. "Well I broke the news that Seth was cheating on you." Miz replied. "Fine we'll be there but if it's waste of time your ass is mine." Hunter growled. After the show Aria and I were in the gym practicing our fake fight for Monday night when Hunter and Shawn walk in. "So you two are gonna fight and Hunter is gonna either push or pull you off of Aria then hold you while Aria beats you up?" Shawn asked. "Yeah pretty much." I say as Aria and I sit down for a moment. "If you push her off of me it will show the shock on her face as you make sure I'm ok, but if you pull her off and stand her up it will easily display the beat down and double cross cause either way you get to kiss me afterward." Aria said as she looked at Hunter with those sex eyes. "Well let's practice it and I'll see which one looks best." Shawn said. After we ran thru both sets of scenarios we went with me being pushed cause it looked like I was being tossed aside for the new girl in Hunter's life. That weekend we did a lot of photo's of Hunter handling Aria and him giving her the necklace and bracelet, then we did video's of them sneaking off together or me almost catching them. The reveal was going to be good but Aria will look like Hunter tricked her into being his mistress.

 _ **Fan's POV**_

When Raw started it was a good show Roman and Dean beat up the Wyatt family with the help of Cesaro. Later AJ lee faced Brie Bella. The Uso's faced off with New Day and lost. When we reached the midway point of Raw the ring was setup for Miz TV. "A scandal in the locker room first let's bring out Triple H and Stephanie." Miz said. When they got to the ring Hunter didn't even hold the ropes for his wife so the Miz did it. "Now let's bring out Aria and Neville."Miz said. After Neville was helped into the ring Hunter held the ropes for Aria. "Aria you are dating Neville right?" Miz asked. "Yeah duh everybody knows that Miz." Aria said with an attitude. "Well why is it that you never went to see him while he was injured not even when we were in the same city he was rehabbing in?" Miz asked. "Umm Miz I am a busy person I'm the Women's Champion, Neville understands that." Aria replied as Neville kissed her hand. "Miz she calls and video chats with me everyday." Neville said. "Miz what is this about?" Stephanie asked. "Well ask your husband why he gave Aria that necklace she's wearing." Miz said as a picture of Hunter putting the necklace on Aria. "That is a token of appreciation for her help in taking down the Shield."Hunter said. "Well what about the bracelet?" Miz asked. "Miz it was a birthday present." Aria said with a smile. "Aria why are you wearing his King of the ring Skull crown symbol and a sledge hammer his weapon of choice?" Neville asked as he looked close at the jewelry that Aria was wearing. "I liked the skull crown thing and I have used a sledgehammer before." Aria said weakly. "Well maybe you two can explain this video." Miz says before a video of Hunter and Aria hugging and talking then them pulling apart before Stephanie walks into the room. "Nothing maybe the pictures will get a response." Miz said as pictures of Hunter and Aria holding hands, kissing and one of Aria in Hunters lap with his hands on her hips, finally one of them kissing while they are both half dressed. "Aria why?" Neville asks before Aria grabs his crutch and begins to chase Miz. "Neville I used you to cover up what Hunter and I had." Aria said with a smirk. Stephanie slaps Hunter and then attacks Aria as they are fighting in the ring Hunter pushes Stephanie away from Aria. After he is done checking on Aria he grabs Stephanie and Aria begins to beat Stephanie up, then Aria takes a mic and hits Stephine in the side of the head, Hunter drops Stephanie then goes and pulls out a sledgehammer and hands it to Aria who is about to hit Stephanie but Neville grabs her arm and makes Aria drop the sledgehammer so Hunter pedigrees him, then Aria does the same to Stephanie. Later we see an ambulance take Stephanie away from the arena while Hunter and Aria are kissing. "I told you I wouldn't let her hurt you sweetie." Hunter said as they walked into the authority's office. Later Miz had to answer for revealing the scandal so he ended up facing Sheamus and Rusev in a handicapped match. Raw ended with Aria and Hunter leaving the arena in a limo together while Neville watched with anger in his eyes.

 _ **Brock's POV**_

Well now that Hunter has got his little breaking up my marriage storyline out of the way , he can let me have what's mine and while Seth is healing I can break Aria in so she can be the perfect sex slave for me. Aria is going to look so good with me on top of her. She is going to be mine no matter what and if she is a good girl I might let her continue to wrestle. Heyman calls and says "Aria and Hunter aren't doing a storyline they really are sleeping together. AJ Lee confirmed it this morning." That's why she is always all over him. I guess Hunter won't be passing her to me. I might have call her mother.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aria's POV**_

I am sitting on the bus with Hunter as I read all the tweets about last night it is crazy that people think Triple H did the right thing by leaving Stephanie. "Okay this one says, Triple H certainly upgraded Aria is hot." I read as Hunter kisses my neck. "Well you are hot Aria. You going to make that god awful joke Thursday or are you just gonna wing it?"Hunter asks as he tries to unbutton my top. "I might go with the joke since I'm being interviewed by Jericho." I said as I pushed Hunter back. "Aria what's wrong?" Hunter asked. "Nothing it's just that we are going to talk to kids we don't need to look and smell like we just had sex, these are small children so later I'll play your joystick all night if you want." I say before kissing him and running my fingers thru his hair, I'm so glad he didn't cut it. When we get to the school all the kids are super excited I am really enjoying the fact that all the kids just love me even if some of the moms are giving me the stink eye. We were taking pictures with some of the kids when all of a sudden a woman called out my name and when I turned around I was drenched in some red juice as the woman yelled out "Aria you're a whore." I just let security drag her away as Hunter got me a towel. When we made it to the hotel I took a shower while Hunter talked with the cops and it seems she's done this before except she threw pee at Seth. "Well honey the cops are bringing a statement for you to sign and the lady will be charged with simple assault."Hunter said as I blow dried my hair. "Okay but after the cops leave I'm going to play with your joystick." I said. After I played with Hunter's joystick for awhile we went to get something to eat before doing a house show. During the house show I had a match with Brie Bella and it was just us playing around showing off in the ring cause we are friends even if Nikki didn't like me.

 _ **Hunter's POV**_

Aria and I are doing an interview with Renee Young for WWE Network when I notice that Renee has a bit of an attitude when she asks Aria a question. "Well Aria it seems that you and Triple H have become a couple where does that leave Stephanie?" Renee said with a curt tone to her voice. "Well Stephanie isn't really my concern I am only worried about making Hunter happy. I do hope Stephanie understands that it's not my fault that her and Hunter had problems." Aria replied said as she put her head on my shoulder. "Well if it's not your fault Aria then who's fault is it?" Renee all but growled at Aria. "Well Renee my marriage was in trouble before Aria responded to my advances. Aria was my friend but I wanted, no I needed more from her and thats when things changed for us." I said as I put my arms around Aria. "How did this romance start?" Renee asked me. "Well I wanted Aria from the day she showed up with Shield. One night after she and Seth broke up , Aria and I were talking when I leaned in and kissed her and instead of pushing me away she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back, after that we stole whatever moments we could and when it finally came out I am happy that we don't have to sneak around anymore." I said as Renee looked at me with awe. "Well why did you and Aria feel the need to attack Stephanie?" Renee asked me. "Well you see Hunter promised me that he wouldn't let Stephanie hurt me when she found out and so when she attacked me he helped me defend myself." Aria answered with a smile. We head to airport after the interview and when we land Aria says "Ready to see my house." "Well yeah I just didn't peg you for a California girl tho."I say. "Well just like Dean I wanted to get as far away from my past as possible." Aria replies as she leaded me to her blue SUV. When we begin head up towards the mountains I realise Aria is a tough sexy woman and so much more. When we go into the house Aria shows me around and I see that she and Seth had a lot in common cause I remember Seth talking about Harry Potter and comic books with Aria before they started dating. Once we got to Aria's bedroom I was surprised to see that the bed looked like it had never been slept in. "I know it looks like I don't sleep in it and that cause I usual sleep in Dean's room when he's here and that's most of the time." Aria said. "Well how about you and I sleep in your bed and if Dean shows up he'll sleep in his bed with Roman." I said as Aria and I walked into the kitchen and fixed dinner. Later we are watching a movie when Dean and Roman walk in and Dean says "Oh look at the baby hugging up to daddy Hunter." "Fuck off Dean or I'll put you outta here." Aria said causing Dean to pout before walking towards his room with Roman behind him. Later when Aria and I get to the bedroom I strip her and push her onto the bed then I take off my shirt and began to lick Aria's juicy wet pussy as she grips my hair and moans my name, once she cums twice I take off the rest of my clothes and slid my rock hard cock into and began to pump in and out of her. "I want to be on top." Aria moans. Once we change positions Aria is riding my cock and saying my name she is about to cum and I hold her as she rides the wave of her orgasm then I cum deep inside her. Once we are both cleaned up we snuggle close together and fall asleep. I know that the next few days will be crazy so I decide to do something special for Aria so I slip out of bed early in the morning and head to the kitchen where I see that Dean had the same idea so I said "How about we do this together and then we won't make a big mess." "Okay but I'm on eggs cause I know how they both like their eggs." Dean replied. "So how long did you and Aria sleep together?" I asked casually. "About six months it was after she turned eighteen and while we were living in a hotel." Dean said as he and I set about making breakfast. Once everything was almost done Aria and Roman wandered into the kitchen. "Good morning baby boy." Roman said as he kissed Dean's forehead. "Morning Hunter." Aria said as I hugged her. "You two sit we will finish up and have breakfast then talk about the script."Dean said. Once we were eating Aria smiled and said "So which of you wants to keep me from getting slapped by Vince?" "I want it to be me but they want it to be one of them so what do you want?" I asked. "Well it should be Roman that way it looks like he is protecting me even tho I put myself in that position." Aria said.

 _ **Fan's POV**_

When Smack Down starts Aria is in the center of the ring with a mic and she says "Welcome to SmackDown, tonight will be full of twists and turns. After the devastating news that she got on Raw Stephanie McMahon won't be here tonight and my other Boss Hunter had something to attend to so I'm in charge for tonight. First off we have a match between Roman Reigns and Rusev and then Dean Ambrose will have a chance at the Intercontinental Championship as he faces Dolph Ziggler." All of a sudden Roman Reigns music starts and he comes down to the ring and says "I want a title shot against Rusev tonight." "Okay Roman you got it." Aria said. Out of nowhere Vince McMahon's theme plays and he comes down the ramp, once he gets into the ring he looks at Aria with disgust. "Well well look at this Hunter left his whore in charge after the two of you attacked my daughter. You are flaunting yourself around like you're proud of destroying a marriage." Vince says as she gets closer to Aria. "First off I am not a whore . Second Hunter left me in charge cause I'm good at my job. Third I didn't destroy anything Hunter had a foot out the door anyway because Stephanie couldn't satisfy him." Aria said with a smirk. Vince went to slap Aria only for Roman to grab his arm and say "She might be wrong but I refuse to let you slap her." When Vince broke free he left the ring after saying "Aria you and Hunter will pay for this." Later that night Aria was in her office when Hunter finally showed up and Aria told him what went on with Vince so when Roman's match started Hunter was ringside along with Aria. When the ref had his back turned Hunter hit Rusev with a pedigree then he winked at Roman who pinned Rusev for the win. It was shocking. Dean beat the crap out of Dolph Ziggler. When the highlight reel began Jericho called out Aria. I hope they don't beat this storyline into the ground. "Aria tell me are you enjoying playing the game?" Jericho asked directly. "Well he does have a big joystick and his batteries last for hours." Aria said with a smile. This was going to be good, especially when Stephanie came back


End file.
